scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scoob of the Stone Age!
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = Ahoy Scooby-Doo! }} Scoob of the Stone Age! is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! When are You?. Premise Shaggy's Uncle Albert's time machine takes the gang into the Stone Age where they must help a caveman. The ghost of his father is haunting him so it looks like a new mystery for the gang! Plot "Like, oh boy!" says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy are sitting on a couch in the middle of Shaggy's house. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "Package for Shaggy Rogers with the message: from Uncle Albert," says a voice. "Like, it's about time!" says Shaggy. "I mean it was a long time ago when he said he'd send me a package that would pass the time." Shaggy opens the door and takes the package as tall as him inside. "Roh-roy!" says Scooby. He tears open the package, inside are five bracelets with a button on them. Shaggy puts one on and Scooby puts one on. They press the buttons and find themselves in the Stone Age. "Anger, do you hope the current leader is scared by the ghost and flees?" a caveman asks another caveman. "Duh!" says Anger. "Captain Caveman is a terrible and stupid leader!" "Like, we'd better go get the gang and tell them about these time machines!" says Shaggy. Soon, the entire gang is in the Stone Age. "Time machines!" exclaims Velma. "Prove it!" "Like, the cavemen!" says Shaggy. "There are no cavemen!" says Daphne. "Yeah," says Fred. Suddenly, Captain Caveman comes running towards the gang. "Ghost!" exclaims Cavey. A ghostly caveman floats by starting the chase scene. Cavey and Scooby are running from the ghost. They run out of sight. The ghost looks confused, and then Captain Caveman comes charging at him yelling "CAPTAIN CAVEMAN!" The ghost flees in terror. Shaggy is running from the ghost. He grabs it and says "like, good day sir! Have some food!" Shaggy hands the ghost soup. He gets away while the ghost is eating. Then the ghost looks up, roars, and chases after Shaggy. Velma and Daphne are running from the ghost. They push it down and then stick a top hat over its face. They get away. Fred is running the caveman ghost. He doesn't do any tricks; he just gets away from the ghost concluding the chase scene. Scooby, Shaggy, and Cavey are walking along. "Who do you think the ghost is?" asks Shaggy. "Well there is Sadness who hates me," says Cavey. Suddenly, Fred, Daphne, and Velma run up. "It's time to set a trap!" says Fred. Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and Cavey are walking along. "Come and ret rus!" cheers Scooby. The caveman ghost flies towards them as the voice of Fred cries "now!" A net lands on the ghost and it crashes. "Time to see who it really is," says Velma. She pulls off the mask. "Anger!" exclaims Shaggy. "Yes, I wanted to be the leader!" says Anger. "You will be punished!" says Cavey. Soon, the gang and Cavey are saying goodbye. "Bye!" says Cavey. The gang finds themselves back in Shaggy's house. "Like, I have an email from Uncle Albert!" says Shaggy. "It says: the next place you will go is pirate times! Well, wherever you want but I recommend pirate times! There's not a mystery there and you can just relax, excluding the pirates." The gang laughs. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Caveman Ghost Suspects Culprits Times/Locations *2018: **Shaggy's House *Stone Age: **Village Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! When are You? - Volume 1: Time Travel